


venmo me your gender pls

by rain_fa3ri3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Communication, Conversations, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Gen, Laughter, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Supportive Sibling Dean Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Sam Winchester, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dean Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3
Summary: dean has something to say...and so does sam! and guess what??? they actually SAY IT!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	venmo me your gender pls

They were in the car, on an empty highway, nothing but trees around. It was normal. It was  _ fine _ . Except it  _ wasn’t _ because Dean had something to say. Something he should have said a long, long time ago. He cleared his throat. 

“Hey, uh...I-I have...something to tell you.”

Hazel eyes immediately snap out of a daze, recognizing a serious note. “Okay- shoot.”

Dean clears his throat again, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally saying, “Fuck it. I-I’ve been meaning to tell you...for a while now. I...I’m bi...”

“Really?” The voice sounds...hopeful? That can’t be right. Dean gulps and powers through, staring straight ahead since he can’t close his eyes. “...and I’m trans. I’m a guy. My name is Dean.”

Whatever reaction to that he was expecting was  _ not _ what he got. Laughter filled the car in a sharp burst, and the full weight of a 6 foot 4 giant fell against him. Dean swerved. “ _ What the fuck _ ?”

“S-sorry! I-” Another round of laughter. “Dean- we- we  _ switched genders _ !”

“What the fuck are you-” Then realization hit, and Dean slammed on the brakes. Once they were pulled over, Dean turned to look at his still-laughing passenger with his whole body. “Are  _ you _ trans  _ too _ ?”

More laughter, but accompanied by a nod. “I’m a lesbian! My name’s Sam.”

Dean just sits there for a moment, then tries out the name ‘Sam’ on his tongue. “So...you’re my  _ sister _ .”

Sam finally calms down, wiping her eyes. “And you’re my  _ brother _ .”

“And we’re  _ both _ idiots for not talking about this sooner,” Dean says with a chuckle.

Sam smiles. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Dean shakes his head then looks up at Sam again. “So...is calling you ‘Bitch’ offensive now?”

“No chance, Jerk.”

Dean laughs this time, then turns back around, putting the car back into drive.

“C’mon, Sammy. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
